Flag
History Flagerethon: 1379 - Present Flagerethon is a lowly servant of the high-order infernal known as Senael, Flag was tasked to come to Earth to serve as guardian and adviser of his liege’s mortal offspring, though he originally hated this assignment, leading to him not taking his assignment seriously. As a result of Flagerethon’s lack of taking his charge seriously and misfortune, the bloodline has all but died out. On the night that Elissa MacKay's brother killed her family, Flagerethon was distracted with online gambling. Now faced with complete failure of his assignment with a single charge left living, Flag has decided it’s time to take things seriously… or as seriously as an eternal slacker like Flag could stand to be. I suspect Flagerethon would never admit how truly fond of Elissa he has become as he is very vocal about hating nearly everything, often including things he secretly loves. The few things he openly loves are any and all caffeinated beverages (especially energy drinks), alcohol, reality TV, gambling, and practically all other forms of vice. Also, I have yet to verify this but supposedly he is actually allergic to the color pink. As with all imps of his hellish dimension, Flagerethon’s arms are very long, so he tends to transition his method of locomotion between bipedal and quadruped movement, not unlike a gorilla or monkey. When in his true demonic form, he may also fly about in short bursts, conserving his energy as he is and incredibly lazy thing. But Flagerethon’s has in recent years taken to using the form of a sock monkey plush with red buttons for eyes and a fang-filled smile (I do not know if his intent is to appear more innocuous or somehow even creepier) and while in this form he’s able to move about on his own free will and talk in this shifted from… and on the plus side, he’s quite excellent at scaring burglars. Since Ellie has joined the Titans and Angie does not like him being home for long periods of time, Flag now splits most of his time at Titans Tower or the Outsiders Bunker.Oracle Files: Flagerethon Powers and Abilities Powers * Artifact: '''Flag has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in him that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * '''Pyrokinesis: '''Flagerethon has the psionic ability to create, shape and manipulate fire. ** ''Combustion:'' Flag can increase the agitations of atoms and molecules of highly flammable objects and substances to cause them to ignite. This process creates heat and light, that he can transform into proper fire and flames. ** ''Pyrogenesis:'' By drawing energy from her aura and the ambient Odic Field, Flag can seemingly create fire from nothing. The fire usually appears in his hands, the tip of his tail, or inside his mouth or nostrils. ** ''Fire Weapons:'' Flag can shape fire under his control into weaponry used for attacks, whether projected or used as a close-range weapon. The types of simple weapons and attacks he can form in this manner is really only limited to his imagination. ** ''Negation:'' Flag can negate fire by absorbing it into his aura or moving it away from flammable material, dispelling it by depriving it of its fuel source. ** ''Healing:'' Also known as "pyrocuratio", Flag has the ability to heal himself or others by using flames/fire/heat. * '''Clairsentient Location Lore: '''Flag has an inherent knowledge of the area his mistress Ellie spends considerable time in (Gotham City, Titans Tower, the Monitor Sphere). * '''Shapeshifting: '''This imp can shapeshift his form, transforming and reshaping themselves potentially down to his genetic and cellular structure (though a certain infernal 'taint' will remain encoded to his genetic code). This is a magical effect and using it, Flag can impersonate others or turn into animals. * '''Infernal Physiology: '''As a being born of Melthom, Flag possesses an infinite lifespan and never ages. ** ''Regeneration:'' Flag can rapidly regenerate. In other words, he can recreate lost or damaged tissues, including organs and limbs. Flag's brain cells and nerves can be completely repaired, to the point of keeping the mind intact. Decapitation can will not kill him but will reduce his effectiveness until he can reattach his head and allow the injury to mend. Flag is immune to nearly all forms of mundane contaminants (should he wish) and cannot develop cancerous cells except through magical or alien means uncommon to Melothm or Earth. * 'Telepathic Imprinting: '''Flag has a linked mind with Ellie MacKay which allows the two to share thoughts, memories, emotions or feelings. This is a passive effect but can be blocked should one wish to do so. * '''Infernal Summoning: '''Flag has the power to summon devils and other beings of Melothm for a variety of reasons. * '''Teleportation: '''Flag has the ability to teleport to persons and places for which he has strong feelings toward. * '"Pockets": '''Flag seems to have access to a personal pocket dimension that he can reach into in much the same motion as a person reaching into pocket's of their clothing. The full contents of Flag's "stash" remain a mystery but he has been known to produce quite the selection of energy drinks and alcohol, his personal smart phone, and adult literature. Abilities * '''Occultism: '''Flag has a surprising amount of magical knowledge stored in his head. He just rarely exercises the mental muscles required to recall facts unless forced or otherwise coerced into doing so. * '''Stealth: Flag is particularly skilled at getting places undetected through magical and psionic trickery, shapeshifting, and taking advantage of his usual small build. * '''Passive Perception: '''You would not think it, but Flag is actually quite perceptive. He often does not realize how much information he gained through osmosis until he blurts out useful information that he just happened upon. * '''Intelligence: '''Again, Flag actually has a considerably potent mind. He just chooses not to apply it. * '''Multilingualism: '''Flag speaks an extensive number of languages. The exact number is unknown. He often does not remember he can speak a language until he hears and starts speaking it without realizing he is doing so. Weaknesses * '''Pink: '''Flag is allergic to certain shades of pink. Being basked in pink light will cause him to sneeze and gag as if asphyxiating and he will writhe on the floor in pain. If he touches something that is flamingo pink, he will reels back in pain and will continue to scratch that part of his body for hours. Strangely, this seems to be a psychological effect as Angie and Ellie have dressed him in a pink dress before while he was passed out and he had no ill effect until he woke up in horror. * '''Loved Ones: '''He might deny it, but Flag has humans he has grown "fond of". While he is actually tasked with maintaining Ellie's life even at the cost of his own, he also seems to feel somewhat responsible for Angie's well-being and some of their close friends. * '''Laziness: '''Flag is resistant to work or exertion; quite disposed to idleness. * '''Lust: '''Flag is perpetually horny and seems pathologically unable to turn down an offer for sex. If he cannot find a partner, Flag will make do by himself, even if in public or will 'hump' furniture or the legs of nearby persons. * '''Gambling: '''Flag has an addiction to gambling. * '''Infernal Energy: '''Flag is fully susceptible to anything that affects devils or infernals due to his supernatural heritage. * '''Emotional Instability: '''Flag's emotions shift rather rapidly. He has the maturity of a bratty teenager. * '''Memory Loss: '''Aside from his general lazy attitude, the biggest hurdle for Flag's brain is its poor memory. While he never actually "forgets" he often loses access to old memories due to his mind's inefficient storage system. Even a telepathic probe of his mind will find accessing many of his memories taxing and difficult, though not impossible. * '''Appearance: '''Flag hates taking human form and only does so rarely and for short periods of time. He much prefers the appearance of a creepy sock monkey with fangs. * '''Emotionally Deprived: '''When you actually get down to it, Flag just wants to be loved. If someone can look past all his faults and show him that adoration he truly seeks, there's no telling what he'll do to keep that person's affection.Deluxe Oracle File: Flagerethon the Imp Trivia and Notes Trivia * Flag has a 'secret' origin. His memories from his birth to about a year before he went to Earth are foggy and he has trouble remembering anything about that time. Also, any memories from before about a decade ago are similarly difficult for him to access. * Most imps hold extremely low positions as court jesters, menial labor, cannon fodder, et cetera; but Flag is part of Senael's central court and actually considered to be one of his lieutenants, making him an extremely high-ranking devil, unheard of for an imp. Despite his epic laziness and crass behavior, Flag has shown on rare occasion that he has the power to back this up. * Flag does feel remorse for failing to protect the MacKay family, though he will only admit as much when he is wasted. * Flag has grown fond of hanging out at the various superhero bases he has access to: Titans Tower, Outsiders Bunker, and the Monitor Sphere. He spends most of his time at one of these places nowadays. * Flag is actually rather supportive of Ellie's crushes and desire to form romantic attachments and does not tease her about such things... much. * Flag is bound to Ellie's family through blood magic. * For doing some chores, Flag gets an allowance from Angie. He uses it to gamble online. * Flag owns a sweater Angie gave him for Christmas and acts like he hates it, but wears it when he is alone. * Flag enjoys Ellie's singing voice and claims it's his favorite sound to drink to. Flag will never interrupt Angie and Ellie's music night, finding it to be the highlight of his week. Instead, you'll find him curled up in the corner, drinking beer after beer, completely relaxed and smiling ear to ear. * Flag has a surprisingly good relationship with Angie's parents. * Flag enjoys teasing Ellie about when she couldn't control her power entirely and would end up burning her clothes and hair, occasionally burning them off entirely. * If Flag doesn't shower at least once a day, he begins to reek of a sulfuric "rotten eggs" smell and Angie's neighbors will begin to complain, believing there is a propane leak in the building. * Flag is prone to pacing when he is trying to think of something important or when nervous. * Flag talks to animals. If he is actually able to communicate with them or simply thinks he can is unclear. Either way, animals usually can't stand him. I can't say I blame them. * Flag is secretly afraid of heights. Maybe this is why he chooses to spend most of his time in a wingless form? * Flag is constantly on social media. He has no less than five dating site profiles, three FaceSpace accounts for gaming and gambling, and even maintains an old MyBook page which has so many ugly late 90's graphics on it that it will induce migraines in any who stumble upon the page. * Flag is a closet Shakespeare fan and can quote the Bard's entire works from memory. * Flag is a firm believer in "negging", or the belief that treating people negatively to destroy their self-esteemed and then only giving them the occasional compliment is the the best way of making them like you. * Flag has absolutely atrocious handwriting, often writing letters backwards and even misspelling words like a grade school child might. This is due to his brain being hardwired to write infernal glyphs, or so he claims. You could call this devil dyslexia, I guess... Interestingly, he can still read just fine, not that he ever will if there's a television around. Personally, I think he does this just to be an expletive. * He loves Panthra. Notes * Flagerethon is an Original Character by amethystangel228. Links and References * Appearances of Flagerethon the Imp * Character Gallery: Flagerethon the Imp Category:Original Characters Category:Amethystangel228/Creator Category:The Challengers Members Category:The Fan Club Members Category:LGBT+